darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sith Empire
"I just love obituaries. Why else would I do what I do? Wait, I know. Maybe it's the power, the wealth--and yes, the blood, I like that too." ::-- Quintus Ashe You've always been ambitious. Whether you're a brooding young psychopath or an affable, urbane fellow who just wants to get rich, torture his enemies, and live exactly as he likes, you are attracted to the Sith Empire because of its power. It wasn't easy to wrangle your way in. You had to catch somebody's eye. Maybe you bribed a Sith officer to give you a shot. Maybe you were fighting in the Gauntlet on Byss and killed your opponent with gleeful brutality. Maybe you pimped your boyfriend to that sinister Twi'lek quartermaster, Madame Ful'ja. Whatever you did, you have some blood on your hands, and now you want your reward. But just getting in isn't enough. As a Sith cadet, you have potential, but that's all you have. Your fellow cadets are your rivals, and every day you prove you have the edge. You're better. You're smarter. You're more of a suck-up to your superiors, or more of a bully to your inferiors. And then one day, they give you a brown zug'der'meir to wear and send you out to fight for real. Legions From the bottom looking up, the Sith are a dark pyramid capped by a single figure: the Prince. Below the Prince is the Council of Sith Lords, made up of the six most powerful leaders of the Sith Empire. Below the Council are the nobility; below the nobility are the soldiers; and below the soldiers is the rest of the galaxy. You will start as a soldier of the Sith Empire, whether in the armed forces, intelligence, or State Police. At game start, only the Legions will be open. Players will be transferred to other units during play as their characters prove themselves, at which point Imperial Intel and the State Police will open under their auspices. If you are angling to go Intel or Police, start the game in the Legions as a scout operative or security officer. Imperial Legions: * Legion I, Krayt Legion. * Legion II, Sarlacc Legion. * Legion III, Rancor Legion. * Legion IV, Gundark Legion. Legions I and II are under the Prince's personal command. Players will be grouped into Legions III and IV, named respectively for the vicious rancor and the ferocious predatory gundark, two of the Galaxy's feared monsters, which serve as emblems for the Legions. The Imperial Legions forego the old model of a split army-navy in favor of a combined unit. Day to day duties include scouting missions, search-and-destroy missions against the Resistance, police work, training, construction of new industrial centers, space patrols, raids, and criminal investigations. Officers of the Legions may ascend to the ranks of the nobility after they have proven their worth to the empire. The best may be transferred to Nemesis, the Empire's most elite, and most feared, unit. Imperial Intelligence and the State Police are details-classified. Ranks Nobility Sith Nobles at the rank of Executor and above are permitted to take on one or more Vassals. Executors may have one Vassal each. Mandators may have two, Legates may have three, and Domitors and Consuls may have four. Sponsors are responsible for their vassals' actions. Vassals wear the sigil of their sponsor and are: :1) free from security restrictions on Imperial planets :2) allowed to carry any weapon and armor they wish while non-nobles and non-vassals face numerous restrictions :3) they and their families are protected from mandatory atrocities :4) they are protected from prosecution for actions they take on their master's instructions, but must obey those instructions faithfully. It is considered terrible manners to interfere with another’s vassal. The senior-most vassal will succeed his/her Master in office once the Master has died so long as 1) no bids have been accepted for that office, 2) the prince declines to appoint a replacement, and 3) the Council declines or is unable to appoint a replacement due to deadlock. If the succession would make the Vassal the head of an Imperial Legion, the State Police, or the Intelligence Agency, then the Vassal will default to the title of "Legate" and become the least senior Lord of the Sith. Otherwise, the Vassal is inducted into the nobility at the lowest rank. Vassals lose their status as vassals when they are raised to the nobility. Sith nobility will mark their property (Vassals are property) with their own symbol. This symbol is chosen when the character is raised to nobility and will adorn an article of clothing. It functions as a badge that keeps the noble’s property and servants reasonably safe from the machinations of the Empire--- so long as it is visible. Using a noble’s symbol without permission is a serious crime. The Sith are a hierarchical totalitarian autocracy, and damn proud of it. Those who are promoted to the rank of Imperial Nobility are considered in every way superior to ordinary mortals and even lesser servants of the Empire. They are paid vastly more, entrusted with enormous freedoms, and given a free hand to bully and lord over the rest of the universe. Their arrogance is as cold as it is absolute, and the lower-ranking Imperials do not resent the fact of their dominance--only covet it. Questor is the lowest ranking title among the Sith Nobility. At this point, offices may open up for you. None are particularly powerful but they give you greater authority and tools to use against your rivals. If you don’t get caught doing anything stupid and manage to intrigue well, you may become Executor and then Mandator. Both of these promotions are granted by edict of the Council or the Prince. Mandators may sit in on Sith Council sessions without an invitation and even express opinions on matters, so long as their opinion is respectful and to the point. Legates are full members of the council and a single vote each. Only three Lords of the Sith may hold the rank of Legate; they represent the sixth, fifth, and fourth Lords of the Sith. A Legate with sufficient seniority or one who has shown enough merit to the Prince may rise to the title of Domitor. There are only two Domitors and each one commands two votes on the council. They hold the offices of the Third and Second Lords of the Sith. The most senior or most favored member of the Council holds the rank of Consul. There is only one Consul and he/she commands three votes. The Consul is the First Lord of the Sith, second to the Prince alone. Council of Lords Together, the Council governs the Empire by a system of voting. The majority rules, unless the Prince chooses to discard their vote. The Prince possesses absolute power over the Council, when he chooses to use it, but normally they govern in his stead. Each of the Lords of the Council is given a planet to govern. When a member is promoted, he moves to the planet corresponding with his or her new rank in the Council. This is one of the Prince's little ploys to ensure that no one becomes too established. The Commander of the 3rd Legion, the Commander of the 4th Legion, the Prince's Hand, the Director of Intelligence, and the Director of the State police will nearly always be members of the Council of Sith Lords. These positions are also special because there are four ways to get them: :1. You bid on them while the former occupant is still alive and in power. If you hold the current top bid and that bid is accepted by the prince then you are announced publicly as the heir apparent to that position. Note that the prince will not accept bids from the unqualified. Bids can be in the form of money, service, resources, slaves, or pretty much anything imaginable. Only a noble at Executor rank or higher can bid. :2. The Prince rejects any bids, which he is free to do at any time (Tyrant!) and appoints a successor. :3. The Prince rejects all bids and leaves the decision up to the council. They may only choose a member of the nobility. :4. Should the prince and the council decline to choose a successor then the seniormost Vassal of the last occupant takes the position. Category:Archived Theme Category:Archived Factions